1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular construction elements. Particularly, the inventive modular construction block is a modular construction element for forming structures such as earth retaining walls, sound walls, property boundary dividers, foundations, and the like, for example. More particularly, a plurality of interlocking modular construction blocks are provided for the formation of the desired structures, with each block being hollow so as to fill the structure with concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction of concrete structures, such as retaining walls, typically involves the use of removable forms that receive uncured concrete. Alternatively, a plurality of cement blocks may be laid and mortared together, in brick-like fashion. These techniques, however, require a great deal of professional skill and, often, the usage of heavy equipment.
When forming a wall using concrete forms, the wall is typically formed by assembling a series of braced wood or metal walls in the desired shape of the finished wall. Once the concrete has been poured into the forms and cured, the forms are removed, cleaned, and repaired prior to transporting them away from the construction site. This construction method requires the use of skilled workers to assemble to forms properly, to pour the concrete, and then to disassemble the forms. Further, the method is costly in terms of the time consumed to set-up and then dispose of the concrete forms. Adding to the overall costs are the expenses, in terms of time, labor and money, of transportation and storage of the forms.
The form sections are typically made of wood or metal, thus making them too heavy to be lifted by hand, often requiring the use of a forklift or crane to place them and then later remove them. Additionally, once the forms have been removed, the concrete is then exposed directly to the elements. Further, the exposed concrete is susceptible to cracking, which can cause water and air leaks into the structure.
Cement block construction methods present problems similar to concrete forms, and further have their own unique disadvantages. The blocks are stacked like bricks and then mortared together in order to form the wall. The mortar joints are susceptible to cracking, thus making the structure vulnerable to air and water intrusion, as in the above-described form-based construction method. Additionally, the structural strength of a cement block structure is significantly less than that of an all-concrete equivalent due to the relatively weak mortar joints.
Further, cement blocks are relatively bulky and heavy, thus requiring a great deal of labor and expense to transport the blocks and then stack them. As an added disadvantage, once construction begins, the shape of the structure cannot be rearranged without demolishing the already laid and mortared blocks. But, little flexibility exists in this construction method.
Thus, a modular construction block solving the aforementioned problems is desired.